


Once and Done

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom James, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Couch Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is more than happy with Teddy and he knows his dad and Draco are happy together, too. But sometimes he just <i>wants</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once and Done

**Author's Note:**

> Infidelity is normally not a big kink of mine, but I got this little idea in my head and it would not leave me alone until I wrote it. Lots of love to C and A for the hand holding and beta. You guys are awesome!
> 
> written for the 2015 [hp_crossgenfest](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/19268.html) on livejournal.

"Remind me why we're here again?" James whined as he followed Draco into his hotel room.

"Because Richards is paying us a ridiculous amount of money to represent him." 

"Okay, that explains why _you're_ here, but Richards certainly doesn't care if _I'm_ part of the team."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're here because you are the most promising of the junior solicitors at the firm, and this is invaluable experience for your career. Though if you'd rather, I can always send you back home and bring over Kingston. _He'd_ probably be a bit more appreciative of the opportunity."

"Uggh, Kingston is the worst." James wrinkled his nose before he flopped onto the sofa. "You _know_ I'm grateful to be here. But why did we have to come all the way to the bloody States."

"Because that's where the trial is taking place," Draco said drily. 

"Yeah, yeah, don't get cute. I mean, don't you miss my dad? It's already been a week, and we still have at least three more to go!"

"Of course I miss your father. But Harry will still be there when I get back, and he understands why I had to come here. It's something you and Teddy are going to have to get used to as well. He's an Auror, just like Harry, and they have to go away on missions just as frequently as we have to travel for cases."

James sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just rough. We only started dating a few month ago, and I hate being gone for so long so early on. I mean, you and dad haven't been dating that much longer, aren't you worried?"

"About what? We love and trust one another. There's nothing to be worried _about_. And I'm sure you and Teddy don't have anything to worry about either." Draco walked over to a cabinet in his room and pulled out a bottle of something old and smokey. "How about a drink? I think we've earned it after our day."

"Yeah, sounds brill."

Draco poured them both a healthy glass before coming over to join James on the couch. He passed a tumbler over to James before taking a generous sip.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's really got you worried about you and Teddy?" 

"It's nothing really." James swirled his glass before downing it in one gulp. The liquid burned as it slid down his throat and Draco looked a bit horrified at James's lack of savouring. "It's just...he gets weird about you and me spending so much time together. It's not that he doesn't trust me or anything, but I don't know...I still think he feels threatened by you."

Draco raised his brows. "And is there a reason for him to feel threatened?"

"No! No, of course not. I love Teddy. I'm _in_ love with him. I mean, he's it for me. But – " James paused, blushing, before barreling. "I think I'm maybe just a little bit in love with you too."

Draco looked alarmed and James hastened to add. "Not – nothing like how I feel about Teddy. Compared to how I feel about him, it's _nothing_ , a drop in the ocean. It's just, there's something here, you know? Like, if there _wasn't_ a Teddy, and you didn't have my dad, we might... It's sort of like...potential."

Draco nodded thoughtfully and James sighed in relief. Not for the first time he cursed his big mouth and inability to think before he spoke. Luckily it was a trait that didn't seem to follow him into the courtroom. But, it _did_ often get him into trouble in his personal life, and he really didn't want to make things weird between Draco and him. It's not like they could avoid one another, what with Draco being his boss and dating his dad. He'd been like a mentor to James over the past year, but there was something else there, and he knew he wasn't the only one who felt it. There'd been a _moment_ between them when he'd first started working at the firm, back before James had worked up the nerve to ask Teddy out, and his dad and Draco had still been dancing around each other.

"But we _do_ have Teddy and Harry," Draco murmured, and James thought his voice sounded almost wistful.

"Yeah," James sighed. "We're pretty lucky."

"Indeed."

James helped himself to more of the good Firewhisky, and Draco did nothing more than look vaguely disapproving when he emptied another glass as they talked about the case.

"Do you – do you ever think about that night?" James asked a while later, as alcohol coursed lazy and sweet through his veins. Immediately, he wished he could take the words back.

"Hmm?"

James knew he should just change the subject, but James had always been curious. He shouldn't have asked that question, but now that he had, he wouldn't be able to stop until he knew the answer. "Do you ever think of that night, after the Jensen case."

Draco froze, his whole body going stiff for a fraction of a second, before he clearly forced himself to relax. "Not really," he said, but the breeziness in his voice felt a bit too practiced to be genuine. "Do you?"

"Sometimes."

"Nothing happened, James." James was grateful, at least, that Draco didn't try and pretend that he had no idea what James was talking about, that James had imagined it. Nothing _had_ happened. Just a too-long meeting of eyes, a held breath, a hand raised in an attempted caress, and then _Kingston_ knocking on the door, inviting them to the pub to celebrate their win. The moment had broken, and they'd both been saved from making a terrible mistake. And it _would_ have been a mistake, James knew that much. But it didn't stop him from thinking about it from time to time.

"I know. Sometimes I just wonder...think about what might have happened if Kingston hadn't knocked when he did."

"Why? Aren't you happy with how things are now?"

"Of course I'm happy! I'm not an idiot, I know that having things stop before they ever could have begun was the best thing for us. And now we're both with men that we love and who we want to spend the rest of our lives with. It's just...I think about it sometimes, is all, don't you?" James wasn't sure why he suddenly needed Draco to admit that James wasn't alone in this, that he thought about James too.

"That would be highly inappropriate." Draco said. James noticed that it wasn't a denial. Draco seemed to hesitate for a moment, taking another sip of his drink. "What – " He cleared his throat. "What do you think about?"

James shivered at the lowered tone of Draco's voice, and the rough edge coloring his words. They were both sitting on the sofa, a perfectly respectable distance away, but all James could think about was how easy it would be to reach out and touch him. He shouldn't reach out and touch him. 

They didn't need to go down this road, there was no reason for them to talk about things that might have been, but James wasn't sure he could turn back now. He knew what Draco's tone of voice signaled, what the heat pooling low in his own belly meant, and he knew they should call it a night. But for some sick reason, he wanted Draco to _know_. He wanted Draco to know that sometimes James thought about him, that sometimes James touched himself to the memory of Draco's dark eyes. He loved Teddy more than anything in the world, but he'd been telling the truth when he said he was just a little bit in love with Draco, too. Nine times out of ten, his wank fantasies involved Teddy in scenarios that ranged from filthy and depraved to sexy and sweet, but for that tenth time, there was Draco. Draco and that moment that almost was.

"I think about what we might have done, if we hadn't been interrupted."

"You think we would have done something? You don't think one of us would have come to our senses?"

"Maybe. But when I imagine it, we don't." 

Draco sucked in a breath. "So what do we do then?"

James closed his eyes. Damn Draco to hell. He shouldn't be asking that. He should be stopping James, not encouraging him to continue. James wasn't strong enough to prevent this from happening, but deep down, he'd thought that Draco would be. "Different things, but we always kiss, first. Sometimes it's slow and tentative, sometimes you just grab my head and fuck my mouth with your tongue." There, now Draco would put an end to this. He'd see that it'd gone too far, that the joke was over. Guilt twisted in James's stomach as he realized how _disappointed_ he was at the idea of stopping now.

"And after?" James could feel himself hardening in his ridiculously expensive trousers, at the low, gravely sound of Draco's voice, at the knowledge that Draco wasn't putting up a fight. 

"And then – " His heart raced with guilt and desire. He looked over at Draco and a jolt went through him as their eyes met. Draco looked hungry, predatory, and a quick look down at his lap indicated that James wasn't the only one who was uncomfortably aroused. James was walking the edge of a knife, and if he kept going, he was going to topple over, right into Draco. All he had to do was pull back, call it a night, and he knew Draco would let this go, and they'd never speak of it again. He should stop. He was going to stop. 

"Sometimes I drop to my knees, pull you out of your bespoke trousers and swallow you down. You thread your hands through my hair and hold me still, fuck my mouth, choke me on your cock. Sometimes you come like that, down my throat, or on my face." Draco's eyes flicked to the curve of his cheek, the hollow of his throat, and James knew he was picturing it, picturing what his skin would look like flecked with white.

"Usually though – "James whispered, unable to bring his voice up to full volume. "Usually you don't come until you're fucking me. Until you can come in my arse."

Draco swallowed and James's eyes followed the motion hungrily. "And how do I fuck you, James?" James shivered. God, the way he said James's _name_ , like it was something to be savoured. 

"Hard. Over your desk, or on the floor, or against a wall. Your hands bruising my skin as you hold me down and make me _take_ it." James's breath was already coming out in little pants and he could feel his shirt sticking to his sweaty skin as his body began to overheat. He was so unbelievably turned on.

"Is that what you want? Somebody to make you take it?" Draco's knuckles were white against his empty glass.

"Yeah, sometimes."

"And me, James? Do you want me?"

"Yes," James breathed; the shame had lost out to the lust rushing through him. "I want you. Just – just once. I just want to know what it's like."

"Once," Draco breathed, and it sounded like a capitulation, like a benediction.

Unconsciously, James had moved closer to Draco on the couch, so close that he was practically on Draco's lap. "Just once."

Draco gave an almost imperceptible nod, and then he was sliding fingers into James's hair as he kissed him deeply. Draco tasted like the expensive Firewhisky they'd been drinking and James chased the smoky-sweet flavour into Draco's mouth, licking at his tongue. His lips were soft and skilled as they moved against his own, and James lost himself in the pull of it.

When Draco broke away, James was panting and glassy-eyed, his mind pleasantly blank. Draco leaned in, nipping at the skin behind James ear before whispering, "I believe you mentioned something about sucking my cock?"

James dropped to the floor between Draco's legs so fast that he had to steady himself for a moment against a wave of dizziness. But he didn't want to wait another second before getting his mouth on Draco. James _loved_ sucking cock, and it had been far too long since he'd last had the opportunity. He couldn't help but flash back to that last time with Teddy almost two weeks ago, when he'd woken him up with a messy blow job. James felt the guilt start creeping in and clenched his jaw as he reached for Draco's flies. Once and done. Teddy never needed to find out.

James's eyes widened when he unzipped Draco's trousers and realized that there was nothing underneath. He looked up at a smirking Draco. "It ruins the lines."

Well, James didn't know about that, but he did know that it was just about the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He pulled out Draco's erection, and relished the heavy weight of it in his hand. Draco was hung, thick and long and James needed to taste him _now_. James opened his mouth wide, and swallowed him down, stopping only when he'd taken him all the way into his throat. Draco's hands fisted his hair and James moaned. 

James moved, bobbing his head and doing his best to make Draco Malfoy come apart. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about his dad, wondering how often _he'd_ been in this position, on his knees before Draco, sucking him down. Did he love it like James did? Did the smell of Draco make his mind go fuzzy? Was he able to take Draco apart with just his mouth, the way James wanted to? The hands cradling his head tightened and halted his movement, the tip of Draco's prick resting on his tongue. He swirled it against the underside as he looked up at Draco, and his stomach fluttered at the wild desire on Draco's face. Lust, hot and dark and syrupy slow spread through his veins, as he wondered how often Draco looked at his dad with those molten eyes. James had never felt like a more terrible person than he did in that moment. He hadn't known that that blade of painful knowledge would be edged in such addictive sweetness. Thoughts of his dad should have had him clamouring to put an end to things before they went even further, but instead, they only made him more determined to see this through.

"Am I coming down your throat, or on your pretty face?" Draco smiled pleasantly.

James swallowed and pulled off of Draco's cock. "Once and done, yeah?" Draco nodded. "Then you're not coming until you've fucked me blind."

The heat in Draco's eyes seemed to flare even hotter at James's words and his hands slid slowly out of James's hair. He gripped his cock and rubbed the slick head against James's lips. James licked off the salty fluid, and his eyes never left Draco's.

Abruptly, Draco stood and stepped back from the sofa. "Strip, and kneel up on the sofa," he commanded.

James shivered and quickly followed his instructions. He kneeled on the soft cushions and spread his knees wide as he braced his forearms on the back on the sofa.

Draco placed his hands on James's shoulders and dragged them slowly downward, leaving goosebumps in his wake. When he reached James's arse, he slapped the globes lightly and James bit back a whimper. "You really do have such a lovely arse, so fuckable," Draco murmured. "I bet you're tight." A slick finger poked at his rim before sliding easily inside. "Oh yes, so hot and tight for me. You already cling to me so beautifully." He pressed a second finger inside and James focused on relaxing his muscles. "Can't wait to feel your tight, hot arse around my cock. Do you want that? Do you want to feel my hard cock inside of you?"

James moaned, high and needy. It felt like it had been ages since James had been fucked, and just the feeling of Draco's fingers inside of him were enough to drive him mad with desire. Draco was finger-fucking him in earnest now, and he felt sloppy wet and spread open. But it wasn't _enough_. He wanted Draco's cock. 

"Tell me," Draco said. "Say how much you want me inside you. You can have it. I'll give it to you. But you have to ask for it."

"Please," James choked out. "Please fuck me. Give me your cock. I want your cock."

"Oh, there we go, that's it." Draco's fingers slipped out and a moment later the head of his cock was pressing in. James arched his back and did his best to breathe deep as Draco's cock stretched him wide and split him open.

"That's it, James. You're taking me so well." The dirty talk was _really_ doing it for James, and he felt like he could come at any moment, just from the sound of Draco's filthy words and the feel of his cock sliding deeper and deeper into James's arse.

He hitched his arse back, and prayed that Draco would take it as an invitation to move. He wasn't sure he was actually capable of speech right now, but he wanted to be _fucked_. Fucked until he forgot about why they shouldn't be doing this, fucked until all he could do was focus on the pleasure.

Draco, thankfully, had always been bright, and he quickly started fucking James with hard, punishing thrusts that had James bracing himself against the back of the couch. Draco was standing behind him, and his hands were iron tight on James's hips as Draco tilted his arse up for easier access. James panted and moaned, unable to do anything more than writhe on Draco's cock and take his almost brutal fucking as pleasure radiated throughout his body. It was perfect, exactly what James had wanted, and his cock was rock hard between his legs, the tip rubbing up against the fabric of the sofa with every thrust. 

He wondered what his dad and Teddy would think if they saw him and Draco now. The thought should have filled him with crippling guilt, but the idea of what he was risking for this filthy fuck, the possibility of being caught in this dirty act, had his body overloading with arousal. Draco pulled his arse back hard into his next thrust, his cock glancing against James's prostate, and that was it, James was coming, untouched. He shuddered and spurted out his release against the sofa as Draco continued fucking into him. Just a few moments later, Draco was following, stilling himself to come deep inside James's arse.

James collapsed against the sofa, his face smushed against the cushions as his muscles refused to support his weight. Carefully, Draco slipped out, and James whined at the loss. 

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Draco murmured as he pulled James to his feet.

James blinked and looked down at his clothing on the floor. "My room – "

"Just stay with me tonight. We'll sort out everything in the morning."

James sighed. He knew he shouldn't stay any longer, but, well, the damage was already done, really, and he didn't want to be on his own right now. James always craved touch after sex, and he knew he'd never get to sleep if he had to get dressed and go all the way back to his room.

He went to the bathroom, half-heartedly wiping himself down with a cloth, before he crawled naked into Draco's bed, sparing half a thought for his pants lying crumpled next to the sofa in the other room. James thought that he should probably use a cleaning charm and summon some of his clothing, but he was too tired to cast the spells. He reached out for Draco, who had slipped into the bed next to him, wearing a pair of ridiculous, green silk pajama bottoms. James wanted to poke fun at him for it, but he found that he just didn't have the energy. Instead, he curled himself against Draco's chest, and let the warmth of Draco's body sooth him to sleep.

===

James woke up to a knee nudging his thighs apart and the feeling of warm hands on his arse cheeks, spreading him wide. He bucked back into the touch, and tried not to blush as he imagined the picture he must make, his hole on display, puffy and red, traces of come and lube from last night's fucking still visible.

"You know, I was thinking," Draco murmured, and James barely managed to keep from startling. Because for a moment, he'd forgotten that it wasn't Teddy behind him. He'd forgotten that he was in bed with somebody who wasn't his boyfriend. Somebody who happened to be his _dad's_ boyfriend.

"Hmm?" He hummed, remembering that Draco had spoken before James had lost himself in guilt.

"We still have another three weeks here on our own. Another _long_ three weeks."

Draco squeezed his arse and James knew exactly what he was offering. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want it. Last night had been amazing and going another three weeks without any kind of sex would feel like a special kind of torture. Draco's finger trailed along his cleft and circled his rim, and James _wanted_. They'd said just once, but maybe once could mean just this one trip. Just until they went back home, and back to their lives.

"Just – just while we're here."

"Once we go back, it'll be like it never happened. But until then…" He trailed off as he slipped a slick finger into James, and James moaned.

They'd already gone this far anyways, James thought moments later, as Draco worked his cock inside of him for the second time. What could it hurt if they stretched things out a bit more? They weren't hurting anybody; his dad and Teddy never needed to know.

James clenched the sheets tight as Draco ground against his prostate and pushed into him with slow, deep thrusts. His brain still felt sleepy-sluggish, and the overload of pleasure was making it difficult to think. Somewhere, James knew that he should be feeling more guilty about what they were doing, that he should be worried about how easy it was to continue having sex with Draco, but he just didn't have the capacity to care, not when Draco was steadily shagging his brains out. 

It was fine. It was just for a few more weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are ♥


End file.
